A Safira das Rosas
by Rita Medeiros
Summary: O esmalte vermelho era sinal de confiança, mas as pessoas falam que roer as unhas significa ansiedade. Mas ela não seria ansiosa, seria? Ansiedade significa esperar por alguém ou alguma coisa. Pelo o quê ela esperava?


**A SAFIRA DAS ROSAS**

_"Toda mulher gosta de rosas, e rosas muitas vezes são vermelhas,_  
><em>mas sempre são rosas."<em>

* * *

><p>Ela era uma garota linda. Sim, ela era bonita. Tinha uma beleza quase natural: seus cabelos eram pretos como carvão e sua pele branca, como as nuvens do céu.<p>

Aquela beleza dos lábios exageradamente vermelhos que você torce para ser real. Mesmo sabendo ser falsa até demais.

Ela tinha mãos bonitas, pintava as unhas com esmalte vermelho. Gostava de pintar de vermelho, um vermelho chamativo que enriquecia sua beleza de pele alva. Ela também roía as unhas. O esmalte vermelho, descascado, roído.

Sempre disseram que ela era uma garota bonita. Ela sabia disso. Gostava de seu corpo, seus cabelos, sua boca... gostava de seu jeito de falar, andar, sorrir. Mas não gostava de ser ela. O esmalte vermelho era sinal de confiança, mas as pessoas falam que roer as unhas significa ansiedade. Mas ela não seria ansiosa, seria? Ansiedade significa esperar por alguém ou alguma coisa. Pelo o quê ela esperava?

* * *

><p><em>O esmalte certamente sabia.<em>

O esmalte- _descascado, ressecado, roído_- deveria saber.

* * *

><p>Ela gostava do vermelho porque a cor lembrava rosas, ela gostava de rosas. Certa vez, lembrava-se que cultivara um terreno de lindas roseiras. Ela procurava não se lembrar do resto, destruíram suas lembranças. Daqui a algum tempo ela irá odiar o vermelho, lembrará sangue. O seu.<p>

Me perguntaram certa vez, qual era o nome dela. Acho que o primeiro não iria ser tão necessário, já que ela o abandonara. Agora, gostava que a chamassem de Safira. A Safira azul lembrava muito seus olhos. Ela gostava de pedras preciosas, as quais não poderia comprar por não possuir dinheiro.

Portanto, era natural que se não poderia ter uma pedra preciosa, deveria ser uma. Safira era um nome bonito, um nome que ninguém tem. Um nome de guerra. As outras de sua espécie achariam esquisito, bobo, meio superior demais. Só que Safira não se importava, ela era superior.

* * *

><p>Safira gostava de falar alto, de brigar por tudo. Ela usava aquelas sainhas apertadas de zíperes. Os homens que gostavam de errar gostavam dela. Safira era mais nova que muitas outras. Não tão nova que chegasse a ser um crime. Talvez tivesse sido, há algum tempo quando foi dilacerada pela traição de quem tanto amara. Uma cobra anciã que vendera todas as rosas, inclusive ela. Ela era tão bonita! Era bonita o tempo todo! Até quando deveria se ajoelhar e gritar alto, ou se esconder e gemer baixinho. Ou talvez passar a língua para limpar o sujo do esmalte entre os dentes. Ou uma coisa bem mais suja que isso, que ela precisava envolver com seus lábios rosados.<p>

Safira tinha os lábios rosados e carnudos. Ela não precisava maquiá-los, mas o fazia. Batom vermelho. Ela muitas vezes chegava a parecer um palhaço com a boca pintada. Mas ela não era. Safira não era uma palhaça.

Safira um dia tinha se chamado Ino. Que horror, Safira, que tristeza!

Ela gostava de lembrar-se de quando era mais nova. Ino tinha os cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis, parecia uma bonequinha gringa. Essa beleza era a culpada de tudo. Os cabelos sedosos e os olhos tão bonitos chamavam atenção demais. Era bonito demais. Bonito e inocente. Mas aí, resolveram que Ino ficaria bem mais bonita de Safira. E teria toda a atenção que precisasse. Então, Ino tornou-se Safira de cabelos negros. Ino não existiria mais, só Safira, Safira. Safira tinha nojo de Ino. Mas depois convenceu-se que ter nojo era coisa de gente fraca. Ela não era fraca. Mas roía as unhas. Isso era sinal de medo. Do que ela tinha tanto medo? O que trazia tanto desespero?

Algumas vezes ela trazia hematomas e isso era normal para garotas como ela, garotas que eram belas demais e tinham que apanhar por isso. Safira era a mais bonita de todas, e tinha que apanhar como tal. Ela não chorava, nem gritava, só descascava o esmalte. Ela também não acreditava em Deus, mas quando apanhava, rezava baixinho. Ela não acreditara em Deus, mas tinha medo de ir para o inferno. Sua única saída era continuar viva.

* * *

><p>Acho que uma vez Safira se apaixonou. Ele não era novo nem velho. Tinha uns 40 anos e possuía dinheiro para comprar quantas Safiras quisesse. Mas ele quis a ela. Ele preferiu a pedra preciosa que achara na rua. Safira gostava dele. Ele pedia para que as coisas fossem devagar e ela gostava. Ele a chamava de linda e a envolvia nos braços, ela se sentia protegida. Eu não sei porquê ela o amou. Talvez seja porque ele a fazia rir, e dera um colar de Safiras que ela jamais tiraria. Mas ele teve que ir embora. Veio se despedir. Ele uma vez falara para que ela parasse de roer as unhas. Ela nunca parou.<p>

_Tinha gosto de Rosas._

Acho que toda garota desejava ser uma Safira. Safira tinha um nome tão lindo, olhos tão bonitos, que era preciso ignorá-la por pura necessidade. Safira e suas lágrimas nunca derramadas. Seus machucados escondidos, seu batom excessivo, seu esmalte descascado...

Ela morreu um dia. No caixão as flores também eram vermelhas. Só que eram rosas. Isso lembrava Ino, ou melhor... lembrava Safira quando era uma rosa vermelha. _Um inocente botão de rosa vermelha._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** - Já ouviram Ana de Amsterdã de Chico Buarque? _

_É uma música incrível e me inspirei nela pra escrever a fanfic. Então, gostaram? reviews? *-* _


End file.
